CinderSasuke
by Narulov56
Summary: Sasuke's life was hard ever since his parents died. Go through the love battle between a raven haired boy and prince 'golden haired boy'. A new version of Cinderella! I suck at summaries so just read it. Warning Inside. Rated T. NarutoxSasuke
1. pumpkin soup with magic on the top

Hello!!! this is a NARUSASU story not sasunaru story. Wow I hope Sasuke doesn't kill me for this.-.-'

Hope you enjoy boy on boy action while reading a classic story of cinderella.

Warnings: Boyxboy, Yaoi, Narusasu, hot man action....Lemon alert if suggested.....

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the Cinderella story......this is call Fan fiction for a reason people.

What you might want to know: Sasuke is a little ooc on this story.....sorry, but I tried making him look like himself so no flames over that!

* * *

Once upon a time(so cliched)...there lived a miserable boy, for his mother and father were dead. He was adopted by a widow to serve her two daughters. His stepmother despised him. all the beautiful things, kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters-ino and sakura alone. And it didn't stop there, oh no, but also the clothes, shoes, delicious food, beds, as well as every single home comfort was not for him.

But, for the poor pitiful boy, there was nothing at all. Only the rags that he wore. He worked all day and barely slept at night. His dreams were full of people he had lost. Sasuke, the boy's name, only found peace when he was allowed to seat for a while. He sat by the fire where his eyes glowed a brilliant red and his hair resemble a raven's form. That is how he got his nick name, for everybody called him 'raven boy'.

Our little raven spend long hours talking to the cat of the house. He was happy that the cat was the only one who didn't insult or left him to do all the chores alone.

One day, something happened. In the kitchen, where the raven worked, there was a burst of light and a man appeared." Don't be alarm Sasuke" said the man with one eye, reading a book. " I have some news you will love. Tonight there will be a ball. If you go, you can ask the prince for help and get out of this miserable place you call a home."

"How can I, when i'm dressed in this rags?" poor sasuke scowled. "The servents will turn me away."

The man smiled or at least it looked like to the raven boy. With the flick of silver man's book...Sasuke found himself wearing a suite made from the finest silks known to man. "Now that we settled the matters of what to wear" said the man. "We'll need to get you a coach. It's to far. you'll never make it on foot. Quick! get a pumpkin!" He ordered.

"Hn" said the raven boy. Then the silver haired man turned to the cat. "You, bring me seven mice!"

"Meow" said the cat then left of.

Sasuke returned soon with a fine pumpkin and the cat with the seven mice. "Good!" said the silver haired man. he took the pumpkin and made pumpkin soup. "Well, that was a waste of time" glared the raven boy." He he, sorry" the silver man said. With a flick of his book a sparkling coach appeared right outside the door, the mice became six white beautiful horses while the seventh became into a coachman. Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes.

"I shall present you at court. You will soon see the prince, I assure. But remember!! you must leave that ball at midnight and come home. For that is when the spell ends. your coach will desired, the horses will turned into mice along will the coachmen....and your suite will become nothing but rags! do you understand?" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

When sasuke entered the ballroom at the palace,a hush fell. Everyone looked at the unsuspected beauty."Who can that be?" the girls and even the boys dared to ask. The two stepsister also wondered who the newcomer could be, for never in the world, would they ever have guessed that the beautiful boy was non other than the poor raven boy.

When the prince azure eyes set to look into coral eyes he was sure he was struck by a bolt of love. Walking over to him and ignoring the whispers and stares, he asked the raven for a dance. The prince and the raven dance all night. "Who are you?" the blond prince kept asking all night. But the raven's answer always was: "What does it matter? You will never see me again"

"Oh, really? Well i'm sure I'll find you, believe it!!" He always replied.

Sasuke had a wonderful time. But, all of a sudden, the clock stroke midnight. He remember what the man said, and without a word of goodbye, he slipped from the prince's arm and ran down the stairs. As he ran down the stairs he tripped and one of his shoes came off. But not for a second did he thought to search for the shoe. If the last stroke of midnight were to stroke, oh what a disaster that would be! Out he fled vanishing into the night.

The prince was surprised when he left like that. "Wait!!" he called but it was to late, he was gone. All that was left was the shoe of the boy who stole the prince heart...tbc

* * *

Question: Should I continue? Did i make any grammar mistake? Did it rhyme to much? Please be kind and answer this questions....

If you don't, Ill still be happy if you give me you opinion of the story.

I know, i know... what am I doing writing another fic while I have two stories I have to finish up. idk to be honestlol

This will probably be 2-3 chapter long.

please review on the story and no flames, I warned you!!!

goodbye!!:)


	2. pout little raven pout!

Hello!!! this is a NARUSASU story not sasunaru story. Wow I hope Sasuke doesn't kill me for this.-.-'

Hope you enjoy boy on boy action while reading a classic story of cinderella.

Warnings: Boyxboy, Yaoi, Narusasu, hot man action....Lemon alert if suggested.....

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the Cinderella story......this is call Fan fiction for a reason people.

What you might want to know: Sasuke is a little ooc on this story.....sorry, but I tried making him look like himself so no flames over that!

* * *

_last time on cindersasuke:_

_Sasuke had a wonderful time. But, all of a sudden, the clock stroke midnight. He remember what the man said, and without a word of goodbye, he slipped from the prince's arm and ran down the stairs. As he ran down the stairs he tripped and one of his shoes came off. But not for a second did he thought to search for the shoe. If the last stroke of midnight were to stroke, oh what a disaster that would be! Out he fled vanishing into the night._

_The prince was surprised when he left like that. "Wait!!" he called but it was to late, he was gone. All that was left was the shoe of the boy who stole the prince heart...tbc_

* * *

The prince, who who was madly in love with the raven boy, searched for him every day and every night. "Go and search everywhere for the boys whose foot this shoe fits. I'll never be content until I find him!" ordered the prince to the ministers.

The ministers tried the foot on every boy they could find. tired of searching, they went to the last place they would ever go.

* * *

**knock knock!!**

The widow open to find the prince's minister in front of her door. "Why, hello" smiled the widow"how may I help you?"

The ministers looked at each other and ask for all the boys in the house. The widow denied that any boys leaved with her at all. "Sorry for your-hey who is the young man that's behind the door?"Asked the blond prince, who was hiding behind all the ministers back.

"No one of importance" said the widow. " I would still like to see if the shoe will fit madam" said the blond prince. The widow had no choice, she let the prince try the shoe on the raven foot. And surprised the shoe fitted perfectly.

"That awful untidy boy simply cannot have been at the ball," snapped the widow. "Tell the Prince he ought to marry one of my two daughters! Can't you see how ugly Sasuke is! Can't you see?"

Suddenly she broke off, for the man with the silver hair had appeared." That's enough" he exclaimed. "I'm tired of seeing Sasuke suffer more." He flicked the book he held...

In a flash, the raven appeared with beautiful clothes, the raven smirked when he saw his stepmother and stepsisters gape at amazement at what he looked like. "Come on my little raven I have a surprise for you at home. "Said the blond with a smug plastered on his face.

And of they went of, leaving a bewilder widow and two shocked stepsisters behind to rethink there life. Finally the raven lived happily ever after...right?

"Naruto stop molesting me!!' screamed the raven boy."Aww, but sasu-chan your so kissable" said the blond.

Poor little sasuke pouted the whole way back to prince's palace.

the prince however grinned, planning on how to get laid today....._**tbc**_ sorry this was short but I had to get rid of this part of the story...lol, don't worry the next chapter will be the last and it will be longer...

_**

* * *

**_

please review and comment, I have no beta so if you spot any mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me. Also, no flames allowed.... I warned everyone bfore reading this story...so I will flame your ass if you try to flame me....

please review,review,review,review,review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)

bye!!


End file.
